


fight

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: (kind of), Blood, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Two roommates have a bit of an altercation.





	

Matt flips through channels, slow enough to absorb a bit of information from each flickering visual but fast enough that the cable box's display can't revert to the clock. He already knows Ryan is late coming home. There's no sense in knowing how late.

He's not his mother, and Ryan's older than him anyway. But he can't help feeling like he should be watching after him. Would Ryan feel the same way if Matt came home long after he promised, carrying the weight of the night's bad decisions? (Not that he would. He takes pride in his honesty.)

Before he can linger on the subject much longer, the door opens. Matt stands abruptly to greet him.

"Hey, dude." Ryan nods, closing the door and shrugging off his coat. "Didn't think you'd still be awake."

"Yeah, hey." Matt runs a hand through his hair, suddenly embarrassed that he waited up. "You just, y'know, didn't call. I was a little, uh."

"Worried?" Ryan laughs. He picks up a half full water bottle from the table (Matt doesn't bother to tell him it was his) and takes a sip. "You know you don't have to worry about me."

"Actually, hah, I kind of do." Matt says, anger rising in him. What does Ryan know? He never has to sit here and wonder where Matt is.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Ryan."

"No," Ryan steps forward, Matt involuntarily flinches. "I don't. Tell me."

"You do! You go out and you, you do things. You make bad decisions, Ryan, and I'm worried about-"

"Don't be." His tone cuts into the other man. He blinks in confusion before retaliating.

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel about you." He pushes Ryan, not to hurt him, but to get his point across. Ryan jumps at the opportunity and shoves back.

"So this isn't about me drinking and shit. It's about your feeeelings." The way he drags it out boils Matt's blood even more, like he's blaming him for having emotions.

Matt knows Ryan's inhibited, but maybe that's making it easier to argue about this.

Matt reaches to grab at Ryan, who responds by winding back and punching Matt in the nose.

"Fuck!" Matt shouts, hand ghosting over the blood he doesn't have to touch to know is there. His mind reels, jars when his head smacks against the wall. When his vision settles, Ryan is holding him there.

"You're so fucking.." Ryan starts. "So.." Struggles to find words. He doesn't know why he's angry.

"I think you broke my nose," Matt murmurs, as if it's separate from the shouting match they're currently in.

"Good."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with you?"

"Get the hell off of me, dude!" Matt pushes weakly against Ryan's arm and to his surprise, he lets go. Matt uses the rest of his strength to barrel forward, knocking Ryan onto his back. Matt climbs on top of him, hands pinning his wrists down. Ryan looks furious, almost disgusted, but makes no attempt to move.

Matt recognizes that Ryan might be holding back. It should be Ryan towering over him, legs framing his smaller body, fist raised to punch him again. But it's Matt with the upper hand, it's Matt with leverage that he can't handle. It's Matt who can't bring himself to do it.

"Are you going to hit me or just keep straddling-"

"Shut up!" Matt screams, grabbing Ryan by the shoulders to lift and slam him back down. It's the most he can manage.

"You're ridiculous," Ryan hisses. "You're just jealous of my other friends. You think you're the most important."

"Shut up, Ryan." Matt starts to cry, despite himself. "Please, just be quiet, for one minute-"

"And now you're crying."

Matt's hands trace up Ryan's neck. He briefly considers stopping there, to shut him up, but allows himself to reach behind his ears. He takes a fistful of Ryan's short hair, tugs lightly. His head dips, forehead meeting Ryan's as he continues to cry. Matt's body quakes with sobs, hot tears running off onto Ryan's cheeks.

"I don't want to feel this way about you," Matt whispers. A lone car drives by outside their apartment. The city is oddly quiet, now that they're done yelling, as if the world vacated to give them the space they need.

Ryan's voice is devoid of emotion when he asks, "Why not?" Matt can't lift his head to look him in the eye. He's not completely sure he wants to.

"Because.. it's wrong, isn't it? And.." He takes a deep breath, his whole body shuddering. He suddenly becomes aware of Ryan's hands on his thighs, rubbing circles into them. "And, it isn't like you'd- you'd feel the same way, anyways. It's all just a joke. The kissing, the hand-holding. They're nothing but jokes."

"What if they aren't?"

"Ryan, I don't need you to-"

"Matt." Now Ryan's hands are on Matt's jawline. Matt screws his eyes shut tighter, trying desperately to stop crying. Anything to stop the shaking in his voice. 

"Matt, look at me."

He opens his eyes, slowly. Ryan is looking up at him, eyes searching for a place to land.

"I love you," Ryan says, quietly. Matt isn't sure if he heard him correctly, and Ryan can tell. He says it again, and again. "I love you. Matt, I love you."

"Ryan, I don't need you to, to pretend for me to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it. I really," he strokes Matt's hair gently, "really do."

They stare at each other for what feels like forever.

"Can, um," Matt mumbles, "can I kiss-"

And then their lips are together, and Matt is crying again, but now so is Ryan. It's soft and gentle, a harsh contrast to what sparked it.

When they part, Ryan brushes his finger along Matt's nose. "Do you really think it's broken?"

"Probably not. Just hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry, dude. If you get up, I'll get a washcloth and clean you up."

"In a minute." Matt lays his head on Ryan's chest. He listens to the older man's heartbeat. He starts to laugh, bubbly and bright. Ryan smiles.

"What's up?" he asks.

"God, we're stupid." Matt says. Ryan chuckles in agreement and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they discovered that Matt's nose was broken after all. Oopsies.
> 
> I can't write anything long. also I couldn't post this right away for some reason and then forgot about it for two weeks. my bad


End file.
